An Adventure for Legolas
by Suuki-Aldrea
Summary: Legolas decides to leave Valinor and his son follows 100 years later. Xover LOTRPOTC. Rated for later chapters. Legolas is not Will Turner but Bootstrap Bill. I have updated all the chapters. Not much has changed, but some of it is important. CH.5 UP!
1. Prologue: Weary

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or POTC. I believe this plot is the first of its kind, though I'm not sure. If I stole anyone's idea by accident, then I'm sorry.**

**A/N: I know I should be working on Aldrea's Trip, and I have ch. 5 ready to type, but just haven't gotten around to it. My word processor is shot so I'm using a school computer, but I forgot my Aldrea's Trip binder (I have an entire binder full of just Aldrea's Trip rewrites!). Anyway, enough of my casual banter. On with the story!

* * *

**

**An Adventure for Legolas

* * *

**

_Thoughts._

(Author notes)

Note: Elvish is spoken throughout this chapter. They are not speaking English. Also, I have just made up Thranduil's age, because I have no idea how much time passes between LOTR and the age of pirates.

**Prologue: Weary**

Legolas sighed as he looked up at the stars that winked back at him as if they knew some secret, and were daring him to find it out. His life in Valinor had been wonderful at first; exploring it with his friend Gimli, and marrying a beautiful elf maiden by the name of Amrunien, and then his son, named Thranduil II after Legolas' father, was born fifty years later. Only a few days after Thranduil's 100th birthday, Gimli had died (In my mind Valinor doesn't keep the mortals who come there from dieing, only the Valar can grant that. But it does allow them to have extremely long lives).

Legolas was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and came face to face with an elf that looked almost exactly like him; although his eyes didn't hold as much wisdom as Legolas's. Legolas smiled brightly, greeting the young elf. "Good evening, Thranduil. What is it you wish to speak about?"

Thranduil stood next to Legolas and examined the stars with him. "Do you remember what tomorrow is?" he asked with a small smirk hovering on the corners of his lips.

Legolas laughed, his voice musical, and turned to his son who was now openly smiling. "Yes. It is your 2500th birthday, and I promised to teach you the family secrets of weapons making and ship building."

Thranduil smiled broadly, and then left Legolas to his musings, a slight bounce to his graceful stride.

As Legolas watched Thranduil walk away, he made an important decision. _As soon as Thranduil is taught the secrets of ship building and weapons making, I shall take my leave. The ship Thranduil and I have been building is almost finished, so tonight I shall rest. _Then Legolas stretched out upon the soft and ever green grass, beginning to wander through long past memories as only the Elves can do.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it? Please review, as they help me realize I'm not ignored or hated. Thank you.**


	2. Namarie

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here except for the plot of some of it.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update sooner.**

**Aldrea: Easier said then done.**

**Suuki: Nani! What are you doing here?**

**Aldrea: Checking up on you.**

**Suuki: Well, I'm fine.**

**Aldrea: Have you finished typing the seventh chapter of my story?**

**Suuki: You mean MY story. And no, I haven't.**

**Agarwen: You need to soon Botan!**

**Suuki: Not you too! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Ja ne!**

**Aldrea: Namarie.**

**Agarwen: See ya! So, Botan, about _my_ story…**

**Suuki: (sigh)**

**Chapter 1: Namarie**

As the sun rose above the green land, the sound of hammers falling upon anvils drifted through the still air. Legolas gazed on with pride as Thranduil placed the finishing touches on his very own sword. He had taught Thranduil the secret of enchanting a blade so it would never rust and would withstand heavy blows from an opponent. Though times were peaceful, the elves still made weapons for show, and to keep themselves occupied with tournaments during the long years. Legolas praised his son lavishly once the sword was completed and sharpened. To finish it, Thranduil chose a jewel encrusted sheath with a matching belt, and placed it around his waist. He also shouldered a quiver of arrows, also of his making, and a bow which he had made as well.

"Now you look as a true Prince of Mirkwood should," Legolas remarked with a proud smile. "Let us go to the Havens and finish our ship." The only thing left to finish on the small ship were the detailed carvings, which they set to work on right away. Legolas instructed Thranduil on how to make the carvings of vines and trees look as if they could sprout out of the wood at any moment. Soon they were carving battle scenes from ages past, as well as some of the stories of Arda.

Thranduil stood and stretched after putting the finishing touches on the depiction of Earendil and the white Silmaril. He glanced up at the sky and noted the low position of the Sun. "Father, it is almost time for the evening celebration."

Legolas paused from tying the sails to the mast and looked down at his son. "I shall be down in a moment." He finished tying the sails and slid down the mast, landing gracefully on the deck. "Come, it is time to celebrate the day of your birth."

* * *

That evening was one of great feasting and merry making for the family and friends of Thranduil. There was much music and dancing. There were also archery and sword competitions, in which Thranduil won many due to his great skills, but not all. Thranduil received many gifts from his guests, and had a lot of fun. Most of his presents were useful items that he could use while traveling Valinor. His most valuable gifts came from Galadriel and Elrond. Galadriel gave him much _lembas, _and Elrond bestowed upon him several bottles of _mirrovire. _(sp?) The festivities lasted far into the night and didn't end until the Sun's first rays crept into the sky. As soon as the Sun revealed her head, Thranduil bid his guests a good night, kissed his mother, gave his father a grateful hug, and then retired to his bed.

* * *

After everyone was sound asleep, Legolas kissed his sleeping wife and left a note next to her explaining why he was leaving, and asking her not to follow him for a long while; even to the elves. He quickly boarded the ship that he and Thranduil had so lovingly made together; as he set sail with the ship aimed toward the rising Sun, he faced Valinor, a single tear rolling down his cheek, and whispered into the wind. "Namarie." With that said he turned away and never looked back.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Sorry for the wait. I'm not finished writing the 2nd chapter, so it might take a while. Tell me what you thought! Flames will be used for tales around the campfire. Ja ne!**


	3. The Black Pearl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot line, so far. (grins evilly)**

**A/N: I finished writing this chapter just now! Wow. I'm getting better at updating. But don't expect it all the time. I'm starting college on Monday so I don't know if I'll be able to post that often. The last time it was because I was lazy. Heh heh. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter even better than the last one! ONE WITH THE... uh, STORY! **

**Chapter 2: The Black Pearl**

Legolas sighed. The last 70 years of his life as a merchant had been for the most part uneventful. There was the occasional pirate crew after his cargo or his ship, the Thranduil, named after his son, since he had done most of the building and some of the carvings; more often than not, both. But the pirates offered no challenge for him, even with their loud metal monsters, which he soon found out to be called cannons. He would fell more than half of their crew with his arrows before they could fire a second shot; this always made the pirates flee for their lives. There was only one thing Legolas truly worried about; it was that someone would take his ship while he was on shore, so before going on land he would always hide it, then place an enchantment on it, just in case. He still worried though, which accounted for his edgy behavior in the tavern he was in at the moment. Port Royal, a safe port for merchants who needed rest or jobs, was a seaside town that was very strict when it came to pirates; so Legolas was never expecting one to approach him.

"Hullo, mate. Why the long face?"

Legolas spun around on his seat at the bar to find the owner of the voice, and came face to face with a strange man with long black hair tied in what appeared to be messy braids. Legolas frowned slightly at the man's unkempt appearance; Legolas' own hair was tied off by a black ribbon just below his neck, a small bit of hair covering the tips of his ears, and his hair was as perfect as ever. Legolas turned back to his mug of slightly acceptable tasting wine, trying to ignore the man's stench. "It is none of your concern. Leave me be."

The man didn't listen to Legolas; he simply sat down beside him and turned to the bartender, placing a few shillings on the counter. "I want one bottle of Rum, mate." He turned back to Legolas after his Rum arrived and looked him over. "What's your name lad?"

Legolas, a little upset about being called lad when the man next to him clearly looked younger than he did, spat out an answer. "Tell me yours and I may consider giving you my name."

The young man gave a toothy grin, his teeth unusually white for someone in that age. "I like your style. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and I'm in need of one more man for my crew."

Legolas glanced suspiciously at Captain Sparrow, yet deemed him a good, if cunning and lying, person. "My name is William Turner. I am a merchant-for-hire."

"Hey, how about giving up the merchant business and joining my crew? You'll be rewarded handsomely. What say you?"

Legolas thought hard for a moment. It was obvious to him that this Jack Sparrow was a pirate. Why else would he so carefully omit telling him what he did for a living? "Very well, but I am joining you for my own reasons. Not for any reward you may offer."

Sparrow's grin grew even wider, giving Legolas the chance to see that his teeth are not only white, but perfectly straight as well. "Great. I'll introduce you to the crew first thing tomorrow morning, and then we'll be on our way, savvy?"

Legolas nodded and watched Jack stagger off drunkenly with the bottle of Rum clutched tightly in his hand. Legolas drained the rest of his mug, paid the bartender, and then left the tavern. He had, around that time, decided that Jack was a descendant of one of the few elves who remained in Middle-Earth to end their days. How else could anyone have teeth that perfect? That was where; thank Eru, the similarities ended. As Legolas neared the location of his ship he paused, making sure no one was following him. After assessing his surroundings and finding nothing amiss, he left the cobble paved street he was following, and proceeded along the shore line to a small, unnoticeable cave into which the sea flowed. Before entering the cave via the small path at the side, Legolas removed the enchantments he had woven about its mouth to keep others away. He boarded his ship and weighed anchor, drifting just far enough out of the cave to view the stars. He then dropped anchor and laid down on the deck, slipping into elvin dreams.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and early, and Legolas was already waiting in the harbor for Captain Sparrow, his own ship having already been moved to a more permanent location. Legolas had a feeling that he would be gone for many years of Men; a short time for him, yet longer than he had been from his ship since he left Valinor. He had made sure to take every thing he needed from his ship: _Lembas_, his bow and quiver of arrows, a sword, a hidden dagger in his boot; and the traveling cloak from his journey with the Fellowship. He also took dried meats and fruit packed inside a pack which his wife had made for him when he had taken Thranduil for his first hunting experience. All these things held great value to him. Legolas soon spotted Sparrow in the distance, the drunken swagger he had last night still there. He wondered briefly if Jack was ever sober, but quickly banished the thought as he went to meet his new Captain halfway.

As soon as Sparrow saw Legolas he grinned and gave a wave. "Mornin' Will. I see you actually came. Think you got enough stuff there?"

Legolas arched an eyebrow at the nickname as well as Jack's statement. "I could say the same of you." Sparrow was carrying nothing but a sword and pistol at his waist. "And my name is William, not Will."

"Sure it is Bill," Jack said with a teasing smile.

Legolas simply sighed and motioned for Sparrow to show him the way to his ship. Sparrow led him away from the harbor to a hidden alcove; as they rounded the bend, Legolas couldn't help but gasp at the sight before him. The largest ship he had ever seen was anchored there; its white sails were closed, yet he could tell they would be beautiful once unfurled. It wasn't as detailed as his ship, but even from a distance he could tell it was well made.

Sparrow laughed at Legolas' open mouthed stare. "She's a beauty, ain't she? Welcome to the Black Pearl!"

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Is it too short? Too long? Did you just hate it? Tell me! I want to know! Review! It makes a writer like me actually continue writing stories. See you next time! Perhaps on my other story. If you like Anime as well as the LOTR, then that's the story for you! Though the LOTR part won't be in it until somewhere around the tenth chapter. Ja ne! AND REVIEW! I'll eat any flames, so if you have any feel free to give them cause I'm hungry!**


	4. Those LeftBootstrap Bill

**Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belongs to the Tolkien Estate and Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to whoever it is. The idea for this story is my own, which was inspired by other POTC/LOTR Crossovers I have read. Thank you for your time.**

**A/N: Wow, I have really been good with updating lately. Even with college going on for me! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, but it's kind of short and not very interesting. It is important though! DO NOT SKIP THIS CHAPTER! Ahem. Enjoy the story. And review!**

**Chapter 3: Those Left Behind/Bootstrap Bill**

Amrunien gazed unwavering across the vast sea with sadness and longing. She had told Thranduil of his father's note and instructions; she was already struggling with the grief of loosing a husband, and couldn't bare the thought of her son following him. Every day since Legolas had left them, Amrunien had come to this same place to watch and wait for him to come home. She hoped the Valar would allow him back, even though he had left so suddenly. She was beginning to worry about Thranduil's approach to this. He was spending more time by himself, and only talked when necessary. Amrunien sighed and turned her back on the unchanging sea. Her watch was over for today.

* * *

Thranduil pounded the glowing iron with all his might, lost deep in thought. He sighed as he came to, finding that he had ended up with a short and wide dagger. It wasn't the type of sword he was trying to make, but he was so frustrated with his father that this was one of the only ways to vent that frustration. Thranduil set his tools down and left the open air smithy to practice his swordsmanship, as well as his archery. He knew he would never be as good as his father at archery, but this knowledge only served to motivate him to practice even harder. Thranduil was beginning to become more skilled than most elves, and the tournaments were no longer much of a challenge for him. Thranduil sighed and paused in his strenuous practice to gaze at the setting sun, his father's final message running through his mind.

* * *

_Dear Family,_

_I have departed Valinor in search of adventure. I shall be a merchant trader and sail the seas for a time. Do not try to follow me, for I do not wish for you to be exiled as well. You may hear from me again, so until then, namarie._

_Legolas Greenleaf

* * *

_

Thranduil banished this train of thought, and left to dine with his mother. Their meals were no longer filled with laughter, singing, or tales of the Fellowship; they were now silent and mournful times which were hurried through as quickly as possible.

* * *

Legolas stared at Jack incredulously. "My name is to be 'Bootstrap Bill'? Why must I have such a name?" 

"Because of your strange bootstraps. Savvy?"

Legolas glanced down at his shoes, and realized that the fake straps did indeed have more detail than could be done by any human in that age. Legolas looked up, inwardly chiding himself for making his own clothes before studying the clothes of that era more closely. "But, I am not truly wearing boots."

"They look like boots to me, mate."

Legolas sighed in defeat, and allowed Jack to guide him onto the Black Pearl.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Please tell me what I can do to improve it. Read and Review! Ja ne!**


	5. A Horrible Event

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of this stuff, I would be the happiest girl alive. As it is, I'm suffering from depression. So don't sue.**

**A/N: Okay, even though nobody reviewed, I'm still typing this chapter. (sigh) It makes me feel so unappreciated and sad. I may just give up putting my fan fictions up on here soon and try to find somewhere else. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Or I may lose my will to write stories. Enjoy. **

(Elvish, unless otherwise stated.)

**Chapter 4: A Horrible Event**

Legolas peered through the night from the crow's nest, searching in vain for some type of land. He paused and looked down with pity at his Captain at the helm. Captain Sparrow had been at the wheel day and night for a week, consulting his compass. Legolas had enjoyed the pirating over the few years he had lived on the Pearl, and now they were searching for the greatest treasure in Arda; the gold of Cortez. Legolas was beginning to worry about Captain Jack. He had foreseen a mutiny to be held soon, yet he knew not when.

Legolas watched intently as the first mate, Barbosa, went up to Sparrow and asked to speak with him in private. Jack ordered everyone on deck to go down below, including Legolas. Legolas climbed swiftly and nimbly down the mast and went down below to his make shift bed. He decided to go ahead and sleep since his watch was almost over. He placed a cloth over his head to hide the fact that he slept with his eyes open, and slowly slipped into a nightmare ridden sleep.

* * *

Legolas awoke with a start, an overpowering sense of dread enveloping him. He leapt from his bed and landed without a sound on the floor. He quickly raced up on deck, finding everyone shouting and jeering at Jack Sparrow who was balanced on the ship's plank. "No!" Legolas began to sprint towards the plank, but was blocked by two swords that had been swiftly drawn. Legolas glared at the sword's owners, having forgotten his own weapons in his rush to get on deck.

Barbosa laughed and turned to Legolas. "Ye want to join him, matey?"

Legolas' eyes darted to Captain Sparrow and watched with dread as he shook his head imperceptibly. Legolas shook his head as well, so Barbosa could see his answer.

"Good. Now watch as we maroon him on that desolate isle!"

Legolas fixed an icy stare on Barbosa, capturing his attention. (What you have done cannot be forgiven. Beware, for should we find the treasure, the curse witch will affect you all will not be lifted for many years of men.)

Barbosa simply blinked with confusion, yet the words that he had heard held an unmistakable foreshadow of doom. He shivered, but hid it well and portrayed a visage of rage. "I don't know what ye just said, and I don't care!" As Barbosa shouted out his rebuttal, he threw Sparrow's sword, hat, and gun into the sea, watching with glee as Sparrow dove after them. Barbosa then turned to his crew, his face now a portrait of complete authority. "Well, what are ye waiting for? Raise the anchor! Hoist the sails! Move you Seadogs!"

All the crew members scrambled around to fulfill their new captain's orders. Legolas was the only one among them who was working unhappily. He knew no good would come of this, but the thing which upset him the most was that his friend and captain had ordered him to stay with these filthy traitors.

Legolas knew that Barbosa wouldn't really make him walk the plank. He was too valuable a fighter and watchman, but it made him no less forgiving towards Barbosa. As Legolas grudgingly took his place in the crow's nest, he spotted an Albatross flying from the west towards the ship. He smiled sadly as it began to circle above the mast. (Oh child of Elwing, comfort me in my loneliness. Let your good fortune guide this ship until I depart forever from it, then may the wrath of the Valar descend upon it.)

The Albatross gave a loud cry in answer to him, landing on the top of the mast.

Legolas nodded his thanks to the bird, and then resumed his search of the horizon.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 5 is coming soon! Please review! Even flames are welcome, even if they will be laughed at and used in funny stories.**

**Aldrea: Please review. Suuki is driving me crazy with her crying. Not to mention the fact that she has lost interest in the stories I am in!**

**Suuki: (sniff) Go away. I must work on a story about a girl shunned by society because she's not beautiful.**

**Aldrea: (sigh) Namarie.**


	6. A Message and a Curse

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. Soon I won't. I do own the idea for this story though. Well, most of it. Don't sue!**

**A/N: I really shouldn't do this, but I love this story and it would be such a pain to find another site. I will find a different site if I have to, though. PLEASE REVIEW! IT MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME!**

(Elvish) Unless otherwise stated.

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 5: A message and a curse**

"There is a ship graveyard, dead ahead!"

The crew of the Black Pearl began peering through the fog, trying to see what Legolas had pointed out; failing miserably. Barbosa had slowed the ship down so that it drifted slowly forward. Soon the pirates saw the shapes of rotting and smashed ships immerging from the fog. Barbosa was able to steer a straight course past the unfortunate ships, and then an island appeared out of the fog. They weighed the anchor, and everyone left for the island in small dinghies; therefore, the only living being left on the ship was the albatross.

As the small boats rowed swiftly into a cave at the base of a tall cliff, the pirates were anxiously peering through the darkness of the caves; the lanterns they had brought only cast small golden pools of light around the boats. Soon the boats came into a large cave with a stone box, (A/N: for lack of a better term.) which was lighted by the moonlight streaming through a skylight. The pirates landed, quickly clambered out of the boats, and created a semicircle around the container. (A/N: It's Ziploc! Don't microwave it! HAH!) The crowd parted to let Barbosa through, and everyone grew silent in order to listen to Barbosa speak.

As the long winded Barbosa spoke and the others cheered, Legolas was lost in thought. He could sense a weak enchantment on whatever it was in that tomb like box. It wasn't as strong as any made by the elves, and Legolas didn't think it would affect him; however, it was better to be on the safe side and not tempt his already shaky relationship with the Valar.

Barbosa was finally finished with his speech and he pushed the lid off the box with his foot, revealing 1000 pieces of Aztec gold.

_Well,_ thought Legolas as he stared wide eyed at the gold, _one piece couldn't hurt. _It seemed he had acquired his father's lust for beautiful and rare items.

Barbosa kept an eye on the pirates as they went up one by one so he could make sure each took only their share of the gold. Once Legolas reached the gold, he only took one piece. Barbosa looked at him inquiringly, but let the matter rest. Legolas quickly boarded the boat that was on its way out, and gazed at the piece of gold he had snatched. It was a lovely work of art; it had many designs around the edge and on most of the surface, but what caught his eye was the skull that was engraved in the center; a masterpiece indeed. Not one flaw could he find, except for a small hole near the edge above the skull. Legolas could feel its enchantment attempting to take hold of him, but he suppressed it with his own magic. Although he could suppress the curse from taking hold of him he couldn't influence the enchantment that connected the gold piece to each and every one of the others.

As soon as everyone reached the ship, a huge party began. They opened barrels of rum and whisky, brought out food that they had plundered from other ships, and started to sing loudly and horribly. (A/N: They're singing the song from the POTC RIDE at Disney world. I just wanted to let you know.) Legolas was the only one who didn't participation the festivities. Instead, he went up to the crow's nest with a quill, ink, a scroll of parchment, the gold coin, and wrote a letter to his family:

_Dearest family,_

_I am sending you this medallion for safekeeping, so please do not lose it. If you do not hear from me within twenty years, then, if you wish, you may search for me. Do not reply to this message, for by the time you receive it I will be in a different place. Stay safe, and may Iluvitar bless you._

_Legolas Greenleaf_

Legolas rolled the piece of parchment into a tight tube and placed it into a leather pouch with the piece of gold. He then called the albatross down from the mast, and tied the pouch around its neck. (Take this to Valinor and give it to the first elf maiden you see. May your journey be swift and may Manwe keep the wind beneath your wings.) The albatross dipped its head as if bowing, and spread its wings, taking flight. As the albatross left, a dark cloud seemed to descend upon the Black Pearl and Legolas' heart. It was then he realized that the crew would attempt to kill him, because he was no longer of use to them and he was too different, not to mention his opinion was greatly hated. Legolas smiled grimly as he looked up at the stars. _It seems that even I am subject to the wrath of the Valar, yet I understand why they would punish me, _he thought with resignation. He then climbed down the mast with amazing agility for someone who had one hand full with the ink and quill. Walking past all the drinking, singing and dancing men as he winced in pain at the inharmonious sounds, he entered his cabin and placed his hand on the wall beside his bed. As he pushed lightly on it, a large section of it sunk into the wall and slid to the side, revealing a hidden compartment large enough to hold all of his weapons, and his traveling pack full of clothes, at one time. He reached into the storage space and withdrew his twin daggers; he then slipped a small hunting knife into a boot, making sure it was hidden well. Legolas also removed his quiver of arrows, his bow, his sword, and his pack. Legolas, decked out with his weapons, closed the compartment, which blended seamlessly back into the wall, and went back on deck, returning to the crow's nest until it was time to confront Barbosa.

* * *

A fortnight later, the Black Pearl was docked in Tortuga. Barbosa had allowed everyone to go on shore, except for Legolas, who had to watch the ship. Legolas knew that the only reason they had come here was to spend the gold they had acquired. Barbosa had been hinting at buying some new sails for the ship; black ones at that. Legolas had over heard him one day saying that the Black Pearl wasn't black enough, and something else was going on. Legolas was the first one to have noticed something strange happening to the ship, but no one would comment on it; over the past three days, it had been unnaturally hazy, and it only seemed to worsen as the days went by. Legolas could tell it was the curse's doing, and he became ever more vigilant, for soon he would not be able to see through what was rapidly becoming a thick fog.

When Legolas' crew mates returned to the ship, he noticed frustrated and angry looks on their faces; even more so on Barbosa's. Legolas slid down the mast and landed in front of Barbosa. "What happened?"

Barbosa grimaced at the question, but answered nonetheless. "We can't slake our thirst, can't curb our lust, and can't satisfy our hunger. But what's even worse is that we have no idea why!"

Legolas glared at Barbosa and raised his voice so the entire ship could hear him. "I know why you are like this." The whole crew stopped and turned towards Legolas. Legolas, seeing he had everyone's attention, continued. "The reason you feel this way, and also why there is persistent fog where ever we go, is because of the curse on Cortez's gold. We deserve what we have received. We are this way because of Barbosa!"

The crew gasped and glowered at Legolas, but he heeded them not; his eyes were fixated on Barbosa, who was getting angrier by the minuet. Legolas knew that this was the point in time in which Barbosa would try to kill him.

Barbosa sneered and stalked over to Legolas. "Are you challenging my authority, Bootstrap?" Legolas' eyes sparkled in defiance as he spat on Barbosa's new boots. Barbosa roared with rage as he drew his sword; his pet monkey, Jack, screeched on his shoulder, but was quickly drowned out by the cries of the crew. Everyone drew their weapons and rushed blindly at Legolas.

A flash, followed by the sound of steel clashing against steel, was the only warning the crew members had before they started dropping like flies. Five men lay prostrate on the ship's deck, blood pooling around their bodies, and Legolas was in the center; his twin daggers were stained crimson with thick blood. The rest of the crew froze in their tracks and backed slowly away from Legolas, fear evident on their faces. Legolas lowered his blades, and with a glare that could pierce armor, he advanced towards Barbosa. Legolas didn't get very far when he felt something grasp his ankle and pull. This caused Legolas to slip in the puddle of blood and come crashing down on his side, losing his hold on his daggers. Before he could push himself up, he was surrounded by the men he thought he had killed; their weapons aimed threateningly at his heart.

Barbosa smirked triumphantly at Legolas, and ordered his men to bind his hands and feet. "I have a special death planned for you." He then let out an evil laugh as Legolas stared up at him with hate, as well as undetected pity for Barbosa's fate.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? And yes, I know I forgot to mention the monkey, but just pretend he was there at the caves. Now you know why I rated it T, because of the blood and violence. The next chapter will be all about Thranduil and his mother, though I need some help starting it. The chapter name is: Death, Enchantments, and Love. If you have any ideas, let me know and I'll e-mail you, as long as you've left an e-mail address when you reviewed. Please review, even if it is to flame me! Ja ne.**


End file.
